


How We Finally Met

by jokermans



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Never Went to Public School, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Comedy, F/M, First Meetings, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Meeting the Parents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: An AU Story where Adrien never went to public school.It’s been 4 years since Hawkmoth started terrorizing Paris. Ladybug thinks it’s time to finally embrace what she’s been feeling about her partner for so very long. On the 4th anniversary of their first battle, Chat Noir once again plans to convince his lady that it’s time that they get to know one another, behind the mask. But Ladybug herself has her own little suggestion which she’s sure Chat would gladly agree to.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 173





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a new fanfic from me! I don't post as often as before but I felt like writing again because it helps especially now with how the world is. It lets out steam. I don't usually write for this fandom. I've only ever written one other story for MLB. But this show is something I highly enjoy! Hope you like my little alternate story of how they could meet! It's just some fun ideas! Till next time!

Marinette sighed dreamily as she looked at the photos of the two of them on her computer. Ladybug and Cat Noir. The superhero team of Paris. Unbreakable bond of trust… and possibly… love?

She couldn’t deny it any longer. Marinette loved him.

“Tikki… I love him.”

Her kwami appeared from her soft pillow made just for her and smiled at the young lady.

“Oh Marinette. Isn’t that old news?” she teased back.

Marinette sighed.

“Yeah… I’ve told you this a thousand times… eating myself from within but it’s just that now I think it’s time.” she said as Marinette walked from her desk and laid down on her chaise.

“Time for what, Marinette?”

“Time that I tell him. Tell him the truth. That I love him… and tell him who I am.”

Tikki’s eyes widened.

“Really? Is that what you want?” she asked.

“Yes. I’ve wanted it for so very long.” Marinette thought about how long it’s been. Today was the 4th anniversary of the first battle. Four years of being best partners and best friends. Four years of not knowing who the other was behind the mask.

“Then okay then.” said Tikki.

Marinette sat up quickly, a little surprised with Tikki’s quick to answer reply.

“You’re not… going to convince me otherwise?”

Tikki shrugged.

“Should I? I mean… I have a feeling you have a lot of reasons you want to tell me why it’s a good idea already.” said Tikki.

Marinette smiled.

“You know me so well.”

“More like I know you’d only come up with a lot of good reasons to finally make this decision, Marinette. You’re quite responsible and I trust you.”

Marinette chuckled.

“Lemme ramble a bit. Chat and I… we’ve been together for so long. I mean, I didn’t love him from the beginning. At least not in that way. I’ve always cared for him. But somewhere along the way after his elaborate statements of love. Those beautiful rooftops filled with flowers and candlelight. They were so sweet. They were made just for me. From what I thought was simple flirting was actually serious feelings for me. He loved me… and I told him I didn’t. But after sometime I truly fell for him. And I made the painful decision to lie.”

Marinette sighed as she recalled that painful moment.

“Hawkmoth… I always feared that if he ever found out that we had feelings for one another… he might take advantage of it… of us.”

Marinette recalled an alternate time… A boy in white leather and blue eyes which still sent shivers down her spine.

“So I lied and said that it couldn’t happen because I loved someone else when in fact… there was no one.”

Tikki nodded.

“I’ve broken his heart so many times and yet he still continued. Still fought for me. Still… died for me. Still showed that he cared for me.” said Marinette a little sadly.

“I tried to really move on. And there were other boys along the way. There was Luka. But… our connection wasn’t the same. Chat and I… what we have… is something special. We complete each other.” said Marinette with a slight blush.

“Stupid cat and his smooth moves.” she said a little quietly.

Tikki giggled.

“How cute.” she said.

“Don’t ever tell him that I said he was smooth. It will go to his head, Tikki.” warned Marinette while pouting.

Marinette playfully tried shooing away her kwami.

“What was definitely painful was when he said he started dating other girls too. Gah! I wanted to cry my heart out right then and there when he told me. But I flat out told him I was happy for him. GAH. I cried the entire night on my pillow.”

Tikki sadly remembered that long night.

“But every time after every breakup… We’d always find ourselves cheering each other up. He and I. Always there to be a shoulder to cry on. We always do go back towards one another, huh?” she said dreamily.

“But now we’re no longer young teens anymore. We’re more mature. More wise and careful. Sure we still have our playful attitude when we fight together. But that’s our dynamic. It’s always worked. I think our positivity and creativity has worked well together for so long.”

“Mhmm. Your creativity and his quick wittedness blend really well. He always catches you when you stumble and you always help him when he’s trying to figure out a hard puzzle.” said Tikki.

“I feel that we’re better now. Emotionally, mentally, physically, all of the above… and I think that if ever we ended up together now… Hawkmoth would not be able to take advantage of it. In fact, I think we’d be stronger together.”

“Doesn’t Chat Noir always suggest that whenever he said that you should reveal your identities before?” asked Tikki.

“Well… I never agreed with him before until now. I think we’re ready. So, I want to tell him first the truth. I love him Tikki. And that hopefully he still loves me back. And if it works out… I want to tell him who I am.”

Tikki smiled.

“Okay then. I agree with you, Marinette. You’re way different from when you were younger. And… you are the guardian now. You can make this decision on your own really.”

Marinette approached her kwami and gave her a quick kiss on her head.

“Thanks for your support, Tikki. It’s going to be a big night tonight. Since it’s our anniversary, I’m pretty sure that Chat Noir is going to try to convince me to reveal our identities like always.” she giggled.

“Well… I’ve got a surprise for him.”

As she prepared to meet up with her knight in leather armor, she prayed that maybe… maybe he still felt that way for her. That there wasn’t anyone else right now. That maybe there’s a chance and that her plans for today and tomorrow would come into fruition.

_________

_Earling that morning._

Adrien Agreste, rich, handsome, famous…people would think from the outside that he had everything he wanted. That his life was perfect.

But the truth was far from it.

He was lonely.

He had a distant father and his mother went missing years ago. Years of feeling isolated could have greatly deteriorated him as a person but with a little help of a certain kwami of destruction, and a lovely lady in red. His life was changed for the better.

But his life was still not the greatest.

He’s been homeschooled his entire life and he barely had any friends except from the ones he’s met for extracurriculars, and some business and “family” friends. He should be entering his last year of lycee this year and Adrien was determined that he get a normal year of school before heading for university. He had it all planned out. But that was an issue for another day.

Today was going to be a great day. Today was the anniversary of the first battle of Ladybug and Cat Noir. As tradition, he and his lady were going to celebrate and relax together.

He couldn’t wait.

Also as per tradition, he would bring a box of his favorite pastries to eat over during their time together. But unlike before, he was out and about. He no longer asked his bodyguard to order it for him in secret. His father was finally… giving him a bit of freedom.

So there he was, bright and early, stretching his legs. Walking to the famous Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

He had to admit he was way too early. If he bought a box now, the pastries won’t be as delicious in the evening when he celebrated with Ladybug. But this was his first time here. He had no idea when they closed. He suspected that a respectable bakery would open bright and early just like he did. A bakery that was ready to take in the customers hungry for an early breakfast before going about their busy days. Plus the fact that he had another photoshoot in the afternoon, it really was the best to buy it earlier and not worry about it later.

The door chimed as he opened it and the smell of wonderful bread invigorated him. He looked around and saw the various pastries for sale. The store was currently empty. He was glad because he worried for random fans that might mob him. He approached the counter and noticed the lady working on fixing the shelves. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Hello and welcome.” she said in a kind warm voice.

“Hello there.” Adrien said.

“What can I get for you?” she asked.

Adrien began looking through the glass at the wonderful assortment of pastries. He had his favorites but he never realized that there was so much he hadn’t tried.

“I’m sorry. I’m not sure yet. I have my favorites but this is actually my first time here.”

“Oh? Then we’re glad to have you visit. Do you want a recommendation? Anything you’re craving?” she asked.

Adrien tapped his chin for a moment in thought. _Maybe something with cheese for Plagg_.

“Do you happen to have anything with Camembert in it?” he asked.

Adrien felt a slight thump of approval from his kwami in his pocket.

“Why yes.” the woman said.

She began to show him an assortment of breads with cheese fillings. After picking a few, he began to grab his favorites. After perusing through, he noticed that there was something missing among his favorites.

“Um excuse me, I’m sorry but would you happen to have passionfruit macarons?”

The lady smiled.

“Why, yes we do. It’s a special item. We usually don’t display it but for our special customers, we have it for the ready.”

“Oh? Is that so?” he thought.

He remembered the first time he tried the passionfruit macarons. It was from Ladybug several years ago. He’s been addicted ever since.

The woman went into the back and brought a small batch for him.

“Wow. They look delicious. They really are the best and my favorite.” he said.

“Thank you for the kind words. I’ll tell my daughter you said that. She’s the one who makes these.” she said.

“Oh definitely. A true work of art.” he said with a slight giggle.

“I’m sorry but you said that it’s your first time here?” she asked. Adrien thought she probably wondered how he learned of such a special item if this was his first time in their store.

“Oh! Well… I always ordered from your bakery through my bodyguard and I had a few recommendations… from some friends.” he said with a quick nod.

“Oh?”

“Yes, ma’am. Your pastries are my favorite. I’m a huge fan.” he said honestly.  
“That’s very kind of you to say—” the woman paused before she finished.

“Is your bodyguard a very tall, large man with a big build? And…” She continued describing him and before she finished Adrien nodded in reply.

“Yeah, that’s him.”

“So you’re the one enjoying our treats every so often! In fact I think recognize you now from the billboards. You’re that young model, right?” she asked.

Adrien nodded in reply.

“Haha, yes ma’am. Guilty as charged. Adrien Agreste, nice to meet you.”

“Sabine Cheng. Likewise. Yes. I definitely know you now. You seem like such a nice young man. But…” the woman looked at him worriedly.

“Is something wrong?” he wondered.

“It seems like you don’t eat enough do you? Such a handsome young man. But I think they work you too hard. My daughter has a few magazines that feature you and I was always worried that they work you too hard. Why not come by more often? Get a few treats on us every so often.” she said quickly.

Adrien felt very flattered that this woman seemed to care for his wellbeing after only just meeting. The offer of free pastries was also rather tempting. He really wasn’t eating as much as he wanted.

“That’s very kind of you, ma’am but I couldn’t—”

“Nonsense! You should have told me sooner you were a regular customer. All regulars get free treats on us. Now those boxes from your bodyguard which he asked to be labeled ‘A.A’ made a lot of sense. Tom! Come over here, darling!” the woman shouted into the back.

Soon enough, a large man entered the front of the store through a swinging door and looked from Mrs. Cheng to him.

“What is it, dear?” he asked.

“Tom, this is Adrien Agreste. He’s been a regular of ours for years.” she said.

“Really?! That’s very kind of you but I’m sorry… I apologize for not recalling you.” the man seemed elated to hear how he was a regular but then his voice dropped in guilt as he didn’t recall who Adrien was.

“No, no. This is actually Adrien’s first time physically in the store. His bodyguard used to order for him all the time. The ones labeled ‘A.A’. Those were his orders.”

“Ahh! Mr. ‘A.A.’ I know you from your ‘taste’ then!” Tom began looking through his order.

“Seems like you got your regular order sprinkled with new things here and there! Oh! Of course the passionfruit macarons! They’re my daughter’s creation, you know?” he said.

Adrien nodded.

“Madame Cheng mentioned it. They’re my favorite.”

Tom smiled back at him.

“Oh where are my manners! Tom Dupain. Nice to meet you, young man.” He extended his hand for a shake and Adrien quickly shook it back.

Looking back between the two of them, Adrien smiled at the lovely couple.

“It’s really an honor to meet you two. The famous owners of the Tom and Sabine bakery.” he said.

Tom chuckled.

“What a nice young man. And handsome too. You look familiar son, now that I think about it.”

“Dear, Adrien is that young model that’s been on the billboards around Paris for years.” said Sabine.

Mrs. Cheng then pointed out to a distant billboard seen outside the window. Tom squinted a little and saw it was in fact Adrien advertising for one of his father’s new clothing lines.

“Oh my goodness! A celebrity in our establishment! We’re really quite flattered that you enjoy our pastries.” said Tom.

Adrien rubbed his neck from the kind words.

“No sir, I’m really nothing special. I’m just a Parisian like you, and just a regular customer.” said Adrien a little timidly.

Tom patted Adrien’s shoulder kindly.

“Ha! Such a humble young man! And hardworking to boot from what I can tell! Say! Are you seeing anyone young man? My daughter is around your age and she’s a fan of fashion!” said in a rather loud voice.

“Tom!” Sabine exclaimed.

“Oh uhm…” Adrien could only mutter in reply.

“My lovely girl, she’s wonderful and I think you two might hit it off—“ But before Tom could finish, a voice rang out from the kitchen.

“Papa! Are you trying to set me up with another customer again?!” said a young woman’s voice from the kitchen. Adrien couldn’t see her but she might have been close enough to the door to hear that last conversation.

“Oh shoot. Caught!” said Tom.

Adrien could only chuckle.

“You’re lucky that I can’t leave the kitchen while handling this order, Papa! But I told you already, please stop! It’s sweet but kinda embarrassing! You might also be harassing the poor customer!” said the young woman again from the kitchen.

“Trust me, young man. My little girl is as sweet as those macarons you love! You do like her passionfruit macarons.” he said with a wink.

“Well… they are indeed delicious.” replied Adrien.

“A way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” Tom joked.

Adrien chuckled a little.

“Well sir… That’s very kind of you. And I’m sure that your daughter must be very lovely but actually there’s someone…” said Adrien.

Sabine’s eyes warmed as she watched Adrien’s expression turn kind and reminiscent.

“Oh Tom. Look at him. He’s already in love with someone. Don’t you see?”

Adrien blushed.

“Well, ma’am… I-It’s kind of unrequited…”

“Well, son. Not to worry. If this girl is special and you show her how you truly feel, then things will work out for the best don’t you think?” said Tom.

“I sure hope so. I-I… I love her very much.” said Adrien in a more shy manner.

“Oh. You seem like such a sweetheart! I hope for the best for you then. Hopefully she returns your feelings soon enough.” said Sabine.

“Well, I have to get back to the kitchen. It was nice meeting you, Adrien.” said Tom.

“It was nice meeting you too.”

“Please, come again. We always love to hear from our regulars! And with regards to that girl of yours! If it doesn’t work out…!”

“Tom… What did your daughter say?!” warned Sabine sternly.

“Maman! Is Papa doing it again?” said the young lady again from the kitchen.

“Oh fine…” Tom sadly walked back into the kitchen.

Adrien could only chuckle at the family dynamic shown on display.

Adrien tried to sneak a peak into the kitchen. From the swinging door, he could see just a little bit. There was indeed a young lady he could just make out from the back. Her hair as dark blue as her mother’s. Her voice sounded… familiar.

“I’m really sorry about my husband.”

Adrien thoughts were shattered as he recalled his attention towards Mrs. Cheng.

“Oh no. Your husband seems like a nice man.”

“We took much of your time. Your order is all ready and packed. And I added a little extra, on the house! And I’m not taking anymore of your money. It’s our treat!”

Adrien was already about to pull out more bills from his wallet but saw that she wouldn’t take it no matter what.

Adrien smiled.

“I’ll make sure to visit more often. Thank you so much! I really should get going.” said Adrien.

Sabine smiled.

“You’re welcome, dear. Have a nice day, Adrien.”

“Thanks! You too.”

Adrien stepped out of the store and breathed in the fresh air of city. This day started quite right. He got his favorite pastries ready. But tonight will be even better.

_Later that evening_

As Chat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop to their meeting spot, his heart beat in anticipation. It’s been a long four years and still after all this time, only she made his heart go crazy like this.

After all this time it’s always been her.

But the reality of the situation was she didn’t feel the same way as he did.

Ladybug however was still his best friend. And he still wanted the opportunity to know her better. And so, like on every anniversary he would try to convince his lady that it’s time that they know each other behind the masks.

Chat continued to travel towards their meeting spot. He tried replaying a long speech in his head. All the reasons why it’s best that they reveal their identities to another. How it would make them a stronger team. How it would be beneficial for their friendship as well.

He really wanted to know about the girl who kept his heart for so very long. He wasn’t going to ask her out anymore but knowing who she was something he desired greatly as well.

Finally, he saw the outline of the lovely young lady in red. She patiently waited at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

She was early.

Chat grinned.

He climbed quickly and landed close to her, alerting her of his presence.

“Hello and good evening my lady. It’s a surprise to see you early this evening. Excited to see me?” he teased back.

Ladybug looked at him and rolled her eyes. But she gave him a sweet smile and approached him. She then gave him a warm hug and all he could do was sigh and hug her back.

“No comebacks from me right now, kitty. Of course I was excited to see you! Happy anniversary.” said Ladybug warmly.

Adrien tried thinking of a few comebacks and even slight teases but he was powerless. She was just so sincere straight away and he didn’t expect it so soon.

“I was excited to see you too, m’lady. Happy anniversary.”

He decided that he’d try convincing her of revealing her identities later. Having a nice sweet moment like this, was definitely worth relishing.

“I brought my favorites.” he quickly showed the box of pastries to her. Ladybug looked at the packaging and smiled.

“Ahh from the Tom and Sabine bakery.” she giggled.

“What’s so funny?” he asked with a curious look.

“Oh nothing. It’s just that their pastries are my favorites too. It’s always a pleasure when you bring them for our evenings.” said Ladybug.

Chat smiled.

“Well, you're the one who introduced them to me long ago. I should be thanking you for that.” he said.

Ladybug smiled and ushered them to sit down.

“Come on. Let’s eat and catch up, won’t we?”

He nodded back.

“It’s always a pleasure.”

___________

It was about two hours of catching up. They avoided the details that would reveal their identities. They laughed and shared funny stories. They talked about some of the crazy recent akuma battles they had. They ended up finishing all the pastries in the box. It was a great night. The two of them quietly looked out towards the city. Adrien realized that he and Ladybug scooted closer together without themselves noticing. They were leaning on one another and relaxing. He was so tempted to put his arm around her shoulder but he knew that would be crossing the line.

“If only…” he thought.

“Hey kitty… I have a random question.” she said.

“Hmm. What is it, Ladybug?”

Ladybug shifted a little, as if worried about what she was about to say.

“Whatever happened to that girl you were dating some time ago?” she asked.

Chat wondered why she asked but he replied right away, seeing no harm. He and Kagami broke up on friendlier terms.

“Well. We broke up, Ladybug. I think I said this to you already, haven’t I? It’s just that we didn’t really fit as well as we hoped. I couldn’t love her like—“

He turned his head a different direction and blushed. “like you.” he wanted to say out loud.

“Oh… I’m sorry things didn’t turn out alright.” she said carefully.

“It’s fine. I’m okay now. Really.” he said honestly.

“So… you’re not seeing anyone right now?” she asked.

Chat shook his head.

“Nope. No one. Well literally speaking, I’m seeing you right now.” he joked as he looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ladybug sighed and rolled her eyes. She then flicked the bell on Chat’s neck.

“Very funny, kitty.” she said sarcastically.

“How about you? Anyone special in your life right now?” he asked.

Ladybug turned her head away a little from him.

“Chat… to be honest… there’s only been one boy who’s been special to me.”

He remembered how Ladybug mentioned a while ago that she’s been struggling with her feelings for a certain boy even as she tried moving on.

“He used to have feelings for me… but I’m not sure whether or not he still feels the same way.”

Chat’s eyes widened.

“What?! He liked you back?! Past tense? Why not tell him?! Maybe things will turn out great! He could still have feelings for you!” Chat wanted to kick himself but he knew his lady’s happiness was top priority. Even if it meant him wallowing in despair.

“But I lied to him, Chat. Lied that I didn’t like him back… because I was afraid that we might get hurt if anyone found out that we liked each other… that you… might get hurt.”

Ladybug turned her lovely bluebell eyes towards him and she never wavered. She looked at him with a bit of sadness and worry.

“Do you understand… what I’m trying to tell you, now?” she asked slowly. She carefully reached out and placed a hand on his. She looked back again towards him as if begging him for an answer.

That is when it hit him.

“Oh my god… My Lady… Do you…love me?”

She turned her head a little away from him but nodded.

“Yes. I do, kitty. I love you. I love you so much. I’ve loved you for so very long. I lied to you… and I understand if you don’t love me back anymore. I took too long and I kept worrying—“

“I love you too, my lady.”

Ladybug froze.

“I said I love you, Ladybug.” He intertwined his fingers with hers. There was a silent pause between them. He then began to see tears dripping down her face.

“How can you so easily say that after I hurt you for so long?” she asked.

“It’s simple really. It’s because I love you and that’s what matters. What ever happened before… it led us here. I love you… so so much.” he said as sincerely as possible.

She wiped a few tears from her eyes.

“Chat. I love you. Would you accept me? As a girl who can only try to do her best, worries too much, and is actually madly clumsy in real life?” asked Ladybug.

“I accept you as who you really are. The most wonderful girl in Paris.”

Ladybug jumped into his arms and held him tightly. It was if something was finally coming to place. A piece of a puzzle which fit perfectly.

They were together.

“I’m so sorry! So so sorry. I wish I told you the truth sooner. I was afraid.” she said in his arms.

“It’s okay Ladybug. I’m honestly still floating on cloud 9 right now. It’s like a dream. You love me back!”

Ladybug giggled. She pulled away from him a little to get a better look at him. Her hands placed on his shoulders.

“Of course I love you! You’re wonderful Chat. If you think I’m great, then I think you’re the most wonderful guy in Paris.” she said with a beautiful smile.

He leaned his head on hers.

“Gosh. These compliments! Any second now… and I might not be able to control myself.”

Ladybug giggled again.

“Oh goodness. What happens then?” she teased.

“I might just go for it and kiss you.” he said.

Ladybug blushed madly red.

“A-as much as I want that to happen, there’s something else I want to do first.” she said with a slight stutter.

“Something more than kissing? Hoo boy. I thought today was our anniversary, not Christmas!” said Chat.

“Down kitty! Well, Chat aside from telling you the truth… First off I also wanted to tell you the reason why I’m no longer afraid of being open about my feelings.”

“Couldn’t resist me any longer?” he teased.

“Oh whatever!” she said but her cheeks still turned red.

“Oh goodness. I’m never going to tire seeing that beautiful blush of yours.”

Ladybug suddenly dove in and buried her head into his chest.

“Stawwwp. How can I tell you, if you keep teasing me like this?” she said. Her voice a bit muffled.

“Okay! Okay! I’m sorry. Haha. I’m just… so happy.”

She looked up at him.

“Me too.”

They looked at each other quietly for a moment before Ladybug continued.

“I’m no longer afraid because we’re more mature now. More experienced. More ready. I don’t think Hawkmoth can take advantage of us anymore. Of our feelings for one another.”

Chat smiled.

“Yes! I totally agree! Gosh. Yes! We’re stronger together.”

“And that’s where I was leading up to, kitty.”

She pulled a little away from him again to get a better look at him.

“We’d be stronger together and now I think it’s time.”

Chat looked at her in wonder.

“Time for what?”

“Time I get to know you… who you really are.”

Chat froze.

“You mean…?”

She nodded.

“Chat, I want us to know who we are behind the masks.”


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is chapter 2 which starts where we left off but changing it back to primarily Marinette's perspective. I've been switching it back and forth for fun and with regards to this chapter, this was supposed to include a lot more but I decided to place the rest for chapter 3! Maybe I'll add even more chapters after the third depending if I get inspiration! Insightful comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! Till next time!

She nodded at him and replied.

“Chat, I want us to know who we are behind the masks.”

Ladybug waited for Chat to reply while she was in his arms. The quiet of the wait was a bit unnerving but she soon realized that Chat was stunned.

“Did you… not want that too?” she hesitantly asked.

She started to doubt herself when all of a sudden, Chat began to pinch himself in the cheeks.

“This… this can’t be real. I must be dreaming! That’s right. I must have fallen asleep while waiting for my meetup with Ladybug. I’m still sound asleep on my bed. This is way too good to be true.” he said dreamily.

Ladybug smiled softly at the happy looking boy.

“Dreaming? This isn’t a dream, kitty. I’m telling you that I want to know you.”

Chat blinked and began to rub his eyes before gazing at her.

“Are you serious? Because… I want that. Yes! I want to know you! I’ve wanted to know you for so long! I’ve dreamed about this for a very long time.” said Chat.

Ladybug giggled. _“So he did still want this.”_ she thought.

“Dream about me often, Kitty cat?” teased Ladybug.

“Almost every night.” said Chat Noir fondly.

Ladybug was once again left speechless by that truth bomb. She felt her cheeks flare up. She was sure that they were the same color of red as her outfit.

“Okay… stop being so cute.” she tapped his nose with her finger.

Chat chuckled.

“So yes! Let’s reveal our identities! Plagg! Claws—“

“WAIT!” Ladybug quickly shushed Chat Noir with a finger placed on his lips.

“Wwhatsittt, mmmilady?” he mumbled a little with her finger still placed on his lips.

He raised his eyebrow with a curious look towards her. He proceeded to kiss the finger left on his lips.

“Eeep!” Ladybug quickly retracted her hand.

“You are so cute.” said Chat.

Ladybug pouted.

“Hmmph.”

Chat laughed a bit.

“Why did you stop me?” asked Chat.

“Well… I was hoping to make it special. When we revealed ourselves that is. So what I’m asking is, Chat, would you happen to be free tomorrow?” she asked.

“A-are you asking me out… on a—?”

“Date?” Ladybug nodded.

Chat began to mouth the word “date” quietly.

“Y-yeah. Would you like to go out with me?” she continued.

“Oh my god! Yes!” said Chat.

Chat quickly stood up, and proceeded to take in a large breath.

YEEEEEESSS!!” Chat shouted into the night and finished his movement with a fist pump.

Ladybug got a bit embarrassed as she watched her partner scream in happiness.

“KEEP IT DOWN KITTY! I get that we’re on top of the Eiffel Tower but if you shout any louder, people will think something’s wrong!” Ladybug couldn’t help but giggle at her partner after though.

He just looked too happy.

He looked down at her and pulled her up, never letting go of her hands.

“Yes! Let’s go on a date tomorrow!”

“A-are you sure you’re free tomorrow? I know it’s last minute and we could always reschedule?”

Chat shook his head.

“My lady, you really are luck incarnate. For the first time in forever… I have nothing planned! It’s perfect! Yes! Oh wow. I can actually tell you about my job! Wow! This is so exciting!”

She giggled again.

“Yes it is! So tomorrow! How about we meet up around 11:30? So we can have lunch together.”

Chat nodded back.

“Okay! W-where?” he asked.

“W-well. I had some places nearby in mind but before this evening, I thought that if ever everything went well, I was hoping that maybe you had some suggestions, kitty? You were always very good at finding wonderful places to dine in.” she said.

“You know that anywhere is fine with me, as long as you’re there my lady!”

She shook her head.

“I knew you’d say that. Really? You don’t have any great ideas? I wanted to make it fun that we decide together!”

Chat smirked.

“Well, if you want me to help find the venue of our date, then I most definitely will suggest some wonderful places.”

Ladybug raised a hand at him to pause.

“W-wait! Nothing too fancy, okay? Technically this is our first date. So nothing too over the top, and a bit more casual.”

Chat sighed.

“F-fine… But were going somewhere fancy after this first date!” he said quickly.

Poor Marinette’s heart skipped a beat. She smiled at the thought of more dates to come after.

“Thinking already of the next date? Who says there will be one after?” teased Ladybug.

Chat began to stammer.

“Wh-wh… Well.. I mean?…”

Ladybug began to intertwine their fingers again, comforting the stammering boy. He began to calm down.

“I’m just teasing kitty. Don’t you worry.” she said.

“Oh… haha.” he said.

“So! Where did you have in mind?”

*****

Chat and Ladybug began to discuss possible venues for their date. She had to turn down a few more places citing that they were too expensive. She always suspected that her partner was a bit more well off than others, but she insisted that they split the bill on the first date. Soon they agreed upon a nice place a bit more discreet than others. And the last thing they agreed upon was that they’d be meeting each other there… without the masks.

“Okay then! See you tomorrow, kitty.” she said.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” said Chat.

They were silent for a moment until she realized something.

“Oh! I almost forgot! You should have this!”

She took out a piece of paper and began to write her number.

_Her real phone number._

“Here. So that you can call me.” said Ladybug and placed it into his hands.

Chat looked at the paper and held it up with shaky hands.

“Best day of my life…” he said softly.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at her silly partner.

He then realized what Ladybug was waiting for and began to scrounge his pockets.

“Oh yes! Here’s my number too!” He took out his own piece of paper and wrote it quickly.

He gave it to her and she gladly received it.

“Call me whenever!” he said happily.

Marinette giggled.

“Oh, kitty. You are so funny when you’re flustered. Bye.” she said.

She blew a kiss towards him with a hand gesture. Chat then proceeded to dramatically catch it and fall on the ground from the “attack.”

“My heart!” he said.

She was about to jump off when she felt that it wasn’t enough. After what happened tonight, she needed something a bit more.

Chat stood up and noticed her approaching him. She proceeded to lean up towards his face and placed a long affectionate kiss on his cheek.

“Goodnight my prince, I can’t wait to finally meet you tomorrow.” she said softly into his ear.

She then turned away from him and threw her yo-yo out to swing back towards her home. She pretended not to hear and laugh at how Chat actually fell from shock from the long kiss on his cheek. She snuck a peak and she could see he was fine and he was just holding a hand to his cheek, while looking like he was in total bliss.

________

_The morning after_

“Tikki! This is going to be a disaster!” shouted Marinette.

The kwami sighed at her holder as Marinette looked frazzled going through all of her clothes in her room. Her place looked like a war zone. Clothes flung everywhere. The floor littered with different outfits.

“Marinette, calm down! Everything’s going to be fine! It’s just Chat.”

“No, it’s not! What if he realizes when he sees me that I’m not his type? It’s so obvious even with the mask on Chat’s face that he’s pretty handsome underneath. How can I compare? I’m just… ME!”

Tikki sighed.

“Do you really think Chat is that shallow?”

Marinette quieted as she really thought about her partner. How he always proclaimed he’d love the girl underneath the mask no matter what.

“No… he’s not.”

“So there’s nothing to worry about!”

“But! I still don’t want to look like a disaster! I have to make a good first impression! THIS IS OUR FIRST DATE!”

Marinette began to pull out more shelves and flung out more clothes.

“No!… No!… NO!” The floor continued to pile up with more clothes.

Tikki approached Marinette and patted her cheek to calm her down.

“Marinette… just take a breath and think. It’s not that hard. It’s just a casual date. Nothing too fancy looking. Just look for something comfortable and something that says ‘Hi I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng! And Also Ladybug! This is who I am. Nice to meet you!’ she said.

As Marinette began to breathe in and take a moment, she sat on her chaise and looked at all her clothes.  
“Something that tells him who I am.” she thought out loud.

She began to grab a few of her favorite clothes. She proceeded to remove her pigtails and let down her hair. It may not be a fancy date, but it was definitely a special occasion. Making herself look a little different felt right. After a moment of fixing everything, putting on her chosen outfit, and checking herself out in front of the mirror, she felt ready.

“Okay, Time for the date!”

***

As Marinette finished up, she began to head the downstairs but was stopped by a curious set of eyes. It was her mother who was waiting below.

“Oh hi maman! Just heading out and meeting with a friend! Ahehe!” said Marinette. She tried her best not to look too suspicious.

Sabine Cheng though was not easily fooled.

“What a lovely outfit, Marinette. So… are you going on a date?” asked Sabine. Marinette knew from her tone that she wasn’t really asking if she was.

“Uhm… Date?! Now? No! I mean…”

She then heard her father coming from the other room.

“My little girl out on a date today? Is it the musician boy again? No… wait you broke up right? No wonder you got upset about trying to set you up yesterday! You’re dating someone!” asked Tom.

“Papa! You always try to set me up with customers! That’s always embarrassing!” she said with a pout.

“And no…! I’m not going out on a—“ But before she could finish, she could see the eyes of her mother looking at her and she couldn’t finish.

“Okay… I’m going out on a date.” said Marinette in defeat.

“Oh how wonderful!” said Sabine.

“So who’s the lucky fellow dating my little girl? In fact I didn’t know there was someone new! Who is this boy?” asked Tom.

Marinette began to blush.

“I was going to tell you actually. I was building it up but maman caught me off guard. I also wanted you to meet him… later actually.”

“Oh! You’re inviting him later! That’s perfect! But you still haven’t told us who he is.” said her mother.

Marinette got a bit excited as she started explaining to her parents.

“It’s a surprise! He’s a wonderful guy, I promise! We’ve been close for years and it’s only now that we’re finally going out together. He’s been asking me out for years and I’ve been in love with him for nearly that long but things were never just right until now so…”

Her parents looked confused with the bits of information.

“You’ve liked this boy for that long and you never mentioned him? Why not?” asked her father.

Marinette waved her hands at them, trying to apologize for the lack of information.

“It’s… a long story. We really couldn’t hang out often for some reasons but I really care about him. I know that he cares about me just as much. You’ll love him, papa. I promise.”

Marinette decided that she needed to discuss with Chat Noir later why they’re only meeting him now. A good cover story needs to be made.

Her parents looked at each other and smiled.

“Oh okay… well, whoever this mystery boy is, we’ll find out more later when we meet him right?” asked Sabine.

Marinette nodded.

“Of course! Thank you both for understanding.”

Sabine went towards her and kissed Marinette on the cheek.

“Have fun dear! Message us the details later!” said Sabine.

“I will!”

She kissed her mother back and then kissed her father before heading towards the doorway.

Marinette took in a breath and set outside her home.

“Okay. Time to meet Chat.”

She brought out her phone and messaged him that she’ll see him in a while.

****

It was some time after that Marinette found herself in front of the nice little Italian restaurant. You needed to take a right down the main street of restaurants nearby to find this little gem but it was perfect because it didn’t get crowded by a lot of tourists. Only the people in the know, learned of its location. Marinette entered and noticed it wasn’t full at all. They were only a few couples here and there littered throughout the store. A waitress approached and welcomed her.

“Hello and welcome. Table for how many?” asked the waitress.

“Oh. I actually have a reservation. It’s under the name “Madly Clumsy.” Chat Noir told her that he’d take care of reserving a table for them but she insisted that she had a little fun with her anonymous name. She chose the first thing he called herself to Chat Noir all those years ago.

The waitress raised an eyebrow for a moment and then had a moment of clarity.

“Oh! Right this way. Your date arrived here earlier and fixed everything.” the waitress winked.

Marinette followed the waitress quietly. She was then led to the second floor which was even less deserted and then finally she was brought to a more private area with a view overlooking a part of the city. She had no idea that this area of the restaurant even existed.

_“That sneaky kitty._ ” she thought.

The setting was pretty romantic with a special setup, and a private view just for the two of them. It did make it easier to know that whoever did arrive after her, was definitely her kitty. They however planned a little conversation when introducing themselves just to make sure they don’t accidentally talk to the wrong person.

“I’ll come back with the menu.” said the waitress.

Marinette sat down and nodded.

“Thanks.” she replied.

As she sat down waiting, her nerves began to act up a little. She checked her little compact mirror to make sure she looked alright. She decided to sit facing the view for now, so that the entrance to the sitting area was right behind her. It meant that Chat couldn’t see her face right away when he would arrive. It gave just a bit of time for her to mentally prepare herself when she would turn around and face him for the first time.

“This is it.”

***

Adrien was running a bit behind his desired schedule. He woke up extra early to make sure everything was perfect for his date that lunch time. He called a few people to make sure his schedule was indeed free, looked for something nice to wear, which wasn’t too formal but just perfect for a date, went to the restaurant early to reserve and prepare the table to make it super romantic, and finally get a beautiful bouquet of flowers just for his lady.

The flowers took longer for him to get. It was his fault really. He kept overthinking the presentation of the bouquet that it ate up more time. He finally accepted the suggestion of the florist and there he was, holding a dozen red roses ready to be given to Ladybug.

He stopped in front of the restaurant and looked up towards the second floor. He then checked his phone and saw the latest message from Ladybug. She was inside.

“Hey? Why’re you stopping?” asked Plagg from his pocket.

“Sorry, Plagg. I’m just nervous, you know? This is Ladybug. The most wonderful girl in Paris. What if for whatever reason… she doesn’t like me?”

“Oh please… Adrien, everything will be fine. You’ll be fine. We had this discussion a dozen times since last night!”

“I know… I know. It’s just nerve-wracking. Let’s head in.”

“Finally. I’m starving. Don’t forgot to order a cheeseboard, okay?”

Adrien chuckled.

“You really do think with your stomach, huh?” He smiled at his kwami. “Don’t worry, I won’t forget.”

Adrien entered the restaurant and saw the waitress he talked to an hour prior. She smiled back at him.

“Your date’s waiting for you, Mr. Agreste.”

“Thanks. Did she… ask anything about me?” asked Adrien.

“No. She was pretty quiet. She’s quite lovely.” the waitress winked back at him.

“O-oh.” He blushed.

The waitress giggled.

“Oh don’t mind me. I just love helping out people in matters of romance. You’re not the first nor will you be the last romantic couple going through these restaurant doors in need of assistance.”

She led him upstairs and paused by the private area.  
“Have a nice lunch. I’ll be back in a bit to get your orders.” she said happily.

Adrien nodded.

He slowly walked into the private area with quiet steps. He looked inside and there she was.

Adrien took in a sharp breath. There across the room was a girl looking out towards the view, with dark blue hair flowing down. He couldn’t see her face but he was sure that she was his lady.

He continued to walk towards her and halfway through, he could tell that she finally noticed him. She stilled a little. He approached slower with every step and finally stood behind her.

“Madly clumsy?” he asked in a soft cautious voice. The agreed upon name to ask her.

The girl nodded, still not facing him. He waited for her to say her appropriate reply.

“My prince?”

His heart skipped a beat. It was her.

“Yes, if you would have me.” he quickly said in return.

Ladybug stood from her chair, still facing away from him. He could now see the outfit she was wearing from behind. A beautiful pink dress which fit her quite nicely. He heard her take in a breath and then slowly… she turned around to look at him.

It was like lightning struck all over again.

Adrien looked at the unobstructed face of his partner. He appreciated all the details. Her beautiful bluebell eyes, her cute pink lips, and the light freckles on her nose and face. All of it and more. He was going to memorize every single detail and keep them forever locked in his heart.

He was pretty much dumbstruck. The only thing he could think of saying was…

“You’re beautiful.”

Ladybug blushed from his comment.

“Oh uhm… T-thank—“ Ladybug didn’t finish her reply.

Adrien decided to cut her. He quickly placed the flowers on a nearby table and proceeded to do the one thing he wanted to do for so very long.

He kissed her.


	3. Together at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the original last chapter! Thank you for everyone who's read the story and also for the comments! They really are very encouraging to see! I actually have ideas for a continuation featuring other characters, but it all depends if I get enough drive to write really. Sorry for any typos! Hope you all still like it! Till next time!

“Madly Clumsy?”

Marinette nodded in her seat, her gaze still out towards the view. She felt his approach moments ago and now she was sure that he was her Chat.

“My prince?”

She could hear him take a sharp breath before replying.

“Yes. If you would have me.”

She stood up from her chair and mentally prepared herself. She was finally going to meet him without the masks for the first time.

She turned around slowly, and there he was.

Marinette looked at him with awe. He had blonde hair neatly swept to the right unlike his messy hair when he was Chat. He wore a nice black blazer over a white buttoned up shirt, and what was definitely expensive designer jeans. His clothes fit him really well that it highlighted his great physique. That’s what you get when you jump from rooftops on a daily basis. He held a bouquet of red roses with a color that currently matched the one on his cheeks.

_He was blushing. How cute._

She began to study his face. His green eyes. Ever so green like emeralds. She thought they were so beautiful. Perfect for her partner. His cute nose, rosy tinted, like his cheeks, and the tip of his ears. He was so breathtakingly handsome.

After what felt like an eternity of staring, he spoke up.

“You’re beautiful.”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat once more. He thought she was beautiful?

“Oh uhm… T-thank—“ Marinette couldn’t even finish.

What happened next felt like a movie where the camera panned around the united couple while a crescendo of music enhanced the feeling of the moment.

He kissed her. They were kissing! And she was enjoying ever single moment of it. They were within each other’s arms, and she had no intention of letting go, and continued to hold him close to her.

The feeling of his soft lips on hers was amazing. She felt lightheaded. She wanted more! Her heart sang and rejoiced. She didn’t want to stop! The quick moments they had to let go just to breathe tore her heart out each time, but was healed immediately each time as they dove back in to continue kissing one another.

Finally, after what felt like a little bit of forever, they let go. Marinette had the largest smile on her face and she could see that her kitty was grinning just as much. Their faces were mere centimeters from one another. She relaxed with a sigh of content.

“You really couldn’t wait to do that any longer, huh, Kitty?” teased Marinette.

Chat shook his head, looking way too satisfied for his own good.

“No. I couldn’t bear it any longer.”

Marinette giggled. She was just full of joy.

“Well, it’s a good thing I wanted to kiss you just as bad.” she said.

They were still within each other’s arms, quiet again but content. The moment was shattered when they heard a sound coming from the entrance.

“Ehem.”

The both of them looked towards the source of the sound and saw the waitress with a huge grin on her face.

“You too are so cute!” the waitress said.

They both let go of each other quickly which made Marinette bump her legs into the back of the table.

“Ow! Oops! Aghh!” Marinette exclaimed. She couldn’t believe her clumsy side had to show up now.

Marinette scrambled to reach for the silverware which was about to slide off the table. Thankfully, Chat quickly dove in and saved everything from falling.

“I got it!” he said while helping fix everything up.

“S-sorry! I’m clumsy… so clumsy.” she began to pout.

“Oh god. I’m so embarrassing.” she covered her face with her hands.

“ _After that first kiss, what a way to make a good next impression_ ,” she thought.

“It was an accident m’lady. It’s fine! Don’t worry. Nothing happened! See?” Chat peeled her hands slowly from her face and he still looked at her as if she was the center of his universe. How does he keep making her feel this way?

“Don’t worry sweetie, nothing happened. Sorry for startling you two. I just wanted to know if you’re ready to order, but I’ll come back later with your bread.” the waitress said with a wink.

With her leaving, the two of them were left alone again.

Marinette sighed in relief.

Chat grabbed the discarded flowers on the nearby table and gave it to her.

“These are for you.”

Marinette eyed the lovely bouquet once more and then inhaled the fresh scent of the flowers.

“These are beautiful. Thank you. Let’s sit down shall we?” she asked.

They directed themselves towards their table and realized that after their ‘out of this world kiss’, their hands were instinctively reaching out for each other. They fumbled for a moment, trying to figure out whether to sit beside each other or across one other but at the same time, they wanted to have a seating arrangement appropriate that they’d enjoy the view together. After a silly moment of debate and thought, they agreed to sit across from one another, with the view to their side. Their hands began to reach out for one another across the table once more. Electricity shot up her arm as their fingers linked again.

“This was a nice choice, kitty. The view is great and its private. I didn’t even know this area of the restaurant existed!” she said.

“Yeah, this is one of my favorite spots to relax and dine in. But now I get to enjoy a meal here with you.” he said.

They continued to look at each other in a comfortable quiet until Chat broke the silence.

“You really are the entire package, my lady. You’re kind, thoughtful, caring, sweet, smart, funny, talented, a superhero, and literally the best person in Paris! The fact that you’re absolutely beautiful, wow… it kinda seems unfair really to us regular people.” said Chat.

Marinette was about to melt from his sweet words but she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Are you serious, kitty? I’m unfair? I can say the exact same compliments back to you! In fact you’re also too handsome for your own good… you look like a super—“

Marinette cut herself off as she realized something. She’s seen his face before.

“Oh my kwami… I KNOW YOU! You’re—-!”

Chat chuckled before she could finish.

“Well, my lady really is quick-witted. You recognized me so soon! I’m Adrien Agreste. Nice to meet you.”

The name rang through her head. She looked out to the view, and in the far distance she could see a billboard featuring him advertising a new cologne. She recalled a lot of her own fashion magazines as well that featured him over the years.

“Adrien…” she said.

She finally had a name for her kitty.

“Adrien.” she said again happily.

He nodded. “Yeah, that’s me.”

She loved the way it sounded when she said it. Now she can finally put a proper name for all of her fantasies. No longer Marinette Noir but Marinette Agreste. Or maybe Adrien Dupain-Cheng?

As she pondered for a moment, the realization of his last name hit her once again.

“YOU’RE ADRIEN AGRESTE!” she shouted.

Adrien shied a little while he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Haha yeah…”

“Oh my! Okay now look who’s talking! You’re a supermodel, and a superhero, kitty! Who’s unfair now? Rich, handsome, sweetest boy in all of Paris?! Ha!” she said triumphantly.

“Oh come on, my lady. It’s not like that. I’m just me! I’m no different than who I was yesterday.” he said showing what she thought was a forced smile.

Marinette noticed the way he winced when she mentioned his wealth and his profession. It must have been a sore spot being wanted for your material wealth and for other superficial things. She loved Adrien not because of those things. She loved him for the person he is. She had to make sure he knew that.

“Oh Adrien, don’t worry, nothing’s changed. Money, fame…all that doesn’t matter to me. We were just doing our silly banter like always. You were Chat yesterday and you’re still him today. You’re the same kitty who’s been with me since the beginning. You’re him and he’s you. I love you.”

She began to rub his hand softly with her thumb and she saw that Adrien began to smile for real once more.

“I love you too, m’lady.” he gazed back fondly at her.

As she felt that things were clear about her feelings, another realization came to her. It was about her kitty’s home life.

“But oh my god, Adrien. Now that I know who you are. Oh minou, what you’ve always said about your father! Oh goodness.” She held his hand tighter in a comforting way.

She recalled how lonely he always said he was at home, and how cold his father was. She suddenly felt angry at the man she thought was an idol of hers. How could he do that to Adrien, the sweetest boy she knew? His son!

“It’s alright my lady. I’ve had you. You’ve always been there to brighten my days.” he said.

Marinette nodded.

“I’ll do my best now even without the masks. As me, a normal girl.” she said.

“You mean an amazing girl I’d really like to get to know better. May I know your name?” he asked.

Marinette just noticed her blunder that she forgot to say her own name.

“Oh. I got so caught up! Sorry Adrien! I’m Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” she said with no hesitation.

She saw him smile even brighter than before.

“Marinette.” he said with renewed vigor.

“Mhmm.” she nodded. She could see him relishing in the fact he finally knew her name.

“Marinette! Oh, what a lovely name.” he said.

“Why, thank you.” she smiled.

“Dupain-Cheng. Hmm. Strange. I feel like I know your name from somewhere.” his other hand now tapping his chin in thought.

This is when she couldn’t help but giggle.

“Oh Adrien. Still haven’t figured it out yet?” she asked.

He blinked in surprise.

“Wait. I should know it? From where?” he began to look at her closely. He tried looking for clues she might be giving but she wasn’t going to make it that easy.

She rolled her eyes once more. All these years of him buying pastries from her parents and they never met. She was always flattered when he brought her families’ pastries for patrol, and said that they were his favorites. Her parents are going to have the best time feeding him with goodies. It was always a wonder why she never saw someone remotely close to her kitty. Definitely not Adrien Agreste. It makes sense now. He probably couldn’t visit the bakery in the off chance he might get mobbed on the street. Another possibility was that he wasn’t allowed by his overbearing father. He probably had someone get it for him.

“Oh, you’ll figure it out soon enough.” she smirked.

Adrien began to act dramatically.

“Oh what a horrible person I am. Not knowing where I heard my girlfriend’s name before!” said Adrien, placing the back of his free hand dramatically on his forehead.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Girlfriend?” she said questioningly.

Adrien choked.

“Ah. Well, I mean if you want to be my girlfriend that is? Ahehe.” He smiled widely but awkwardly.

Marinette smiled.

“Of course I want to be your girlfriend.” she said as sweet as possible.

“Oh.” Adrien smiled.

Adrien then grabbed her other hand and held them both tightly.

“Then it’s perfect. We’re finally together and now I get to know more about you.” said Adrien. happily. The awe on his face never wavered as he looked at her. Marinette could really get used to the attention.

“But I still can’t remember where I’ve heard your name! This is so frustrating!” said Adrien in defeat.

Marinette watched her boyfriend struggle. She couldn’t tease him too much on their first date.

“Well after lunch, I was hoping we’d go for a walk, and maybe you could come back home with me, to meet my parents, if that’s alright?”

She mentioned that possibility in passing last night but she wasn’t sure if Adrien would be alright to meet her parents so soon even though she promised to introduce Adrien to her parents. She’d just find an excuse and introduce him another day.

Adrien looked surprised, which was to be expected.

“Really? You were serious last night? I’d love to meet your parents! But do I look alright? Am I presentable? Gosh. I should have brought a gift!” Adrien began to scramble as he checked himself out.

Marinette shook her head and chuckled.

“No kitty. You’re fine just the way you are. They’d love you! Trust me! Besides, you can finally know where you’ve heard my name from, isn’t that nice?”

Adrien thought about it for a moment and smiled.

“It’s like a game, huh? My timer starts now and I have until the end of our date to figure it out? Okay then! Sounds like fun! Honestly Marinette, I wanted to meet your parents soon. I wanted to introduce myself properly.”

She smiled.

“Perfect, then you’ll have your chance later.”

He nodded.

“So, let’s start by finally getting to know each other. I’ll avoid questions about your parents, but I really like to know more about you, Marinette.” said Adrien.

“Okay… so where do we begin?” She really had no idea where to start. There were so many things she wanted to share with him. Everything she wanted to say with detail. Details about her dreams in life, maybe her interest with adopting a pet hamster? Her favorite foods? Where she studied? Her best friends? The list was endless.

There was a moment where they had both their thinking caps on when both of their stomachs mutually growled in hunger.

They gasped from embarrassment and then they both laughed.

“Maybe we should order something to eat first, m’lady?” asked Adrien.

“Yeah. Sounds like a good idea.” she agreed.

Adrien picked up a menu, and looked through it.

“By the way, what’s your opinion on Italian food?” he asked.

With that question, Marinette just thought of her first thing to share about herself.

“Just so you know, I’m a quarter Italian. My grand-mere on my father’s side.”

Adrien looked horrified.

“Oh kwami. Maybe picking Italian wasn’t the best choice? What if it’s not up to your standards? Your grandmother’s recipes?!” Adrien began to look frazzled.

“Adrien! It’s fine silly! I’m not some snotty connoisseur. I like all kinds of things. My grandmother isn’t exactly the cooking type either. She’s more of the adventurous type.”

Adrien relaxed and got interested about the details of her family.

“Well, I can’t wait to hear more about her.”

Marinette nodded.

“But… that would be cheating.” she booped his nose with her finger.

“I gave you a freebie detail about my family but no more until later.” she smirked.

“Darn, so close.” Adrien pouted.

Marinette knew then that this date was going to be a wonderful time.

****

Adrien couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed a meal this much. Over the last two hours, while eating delicious pasta, the two of them enjoyed as they laughed at funny stories, random circumstances from their time together, and talked about minute details of their life. Nothing said ever felt boring. Their conversation was so full of life. Everything was fresh and exciting as he watched Marinette articulate the details of her life with sometimes silly hand movements. She made everything special.

As they talked, Adrien finally got to notice even more details of his lady. He already knew the majority of her mannerisms when she talked excitedly about things, got angry, and fought akumas. He knew the full spectrum of Ladybug actions and reactions. But now that she was longer wearing a mask, it was full blown. A whole new world of Marinette. He loved the way she scrunched her nose when she did something silly. Her cute pouts were so adorable. Her beautiful eyes were so blue. In fact bluebell might be his new favorite color. He loved it when she laughed. She was gorgeous when she laughed. The sound of her laughter, it made him turn into jell-o.

He loved her.

She was the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to him in his life and here she was right in front of him, currently talking about her best friends who she insisted that he meet right away. He couldn’t agree more.

“Adrien… you’re staring again.” she blushed.

He woke from his daze, caught staring at her beauty once more.

“Oh, I’m sorry! It’s just… I’m so happy. You’re here with me. Today is the best day of my life. Your life is so interesting, Marinette. And I’m just so glad to be a part of it. And I can’t believe it! You’re an aspiring designer! My girlfriend! It’s just meant to be. Honestly, I think my father might be ecstatic that I have a girlfriend who’s into that part of the family business. Can I see some of your designs again?”

A while ago, Marinette mentioned that she dreamed of being a designer and that her father was (in the past tense) an inspiration of hers. Then she suddenly got mad again as she remembered what he told her about his father.

_“How could he be so cold, kitty? How could I have idolized that man?!”_ he recalled her saying.

Adrien wasn’t upset that she thought his father’s works were amazing. They really were. But as a father… he could only say that he could have been kinder.

That was when Marinette stood up from her chair, approached him and held on tight. They stayed quiet for a moment in their embrace.

He really loved her so much.

Back to the current moment, he wanted to see more of the designs she shared. She had some on her phone, and even a small sketching pad in her bag. What he saw were brilliant.

“These are amazing, Marinette!” he said with awe.

She blushed once more.

“You really think so?” she asked looking a little bashful.

“I know so! These are definitely world standard. I’m not kidding! Have you ever joined competitions before?”

Marinette nodded.

“Actually, there was this one time I did join a competition that your father sponsored. It wasn’t that big of a deal. It was this hat I made a long time ago.”

Marinette showed him another photo and his eyes blew wide.

“You’re kidding! I know this hat!”

Marinette looked surprised.

“You do?”

Adrien got his phone out and googled a little. He went for a certain fashion line and he found what he was looking for.

“Here!”

He showed the screen and Marinette’s eyes went wide. It was Adrien in a runway wearing the hat she made several years ago.

“You wore my hat!” she said with a huge grin.

“Can you believe it? This just proves it yet again.”

Another thing they noticed as they shared stories over the last two hours… was how many times they could have crossed paths over the years. There were so many moments where things just overlapped. Circumstances during akuma attacks, similar interests, places they visited and frequented, and more. For some reason, Adrien and Marinette just never met. And yet… their worlds collided on a regular basis.

“I’m going to look for that hat and wear it everyday.” said Adrien.

Marinette giggled.

“Don’t be silly, Adrien. I can make you a new one. Tailored just for you! What do you think of berets?” she asked.

“I’ll cherish anything and everything you make me. In fact… I already have.” Adrien stored most of the things Ladybug gave him over the years. Now he knows she made most of them by hand. It made them all the more special.

“Okay then! A new beret coming soon.” she said.

Adrien looked at the photo of the hat she made during the competition and smiled. She was always just around the corner. He suddenly heard Marinette gasp as she looked at the photo of the hat too.

“Oh my god! Adrien! That hat had a feather on it! Aren’t you allergic?”

The realization hit him too. Now he remembered why he never wore that hat often. He sneezed like crazy whenever he did.

“Oh. It’s fine. It wasn’t so bad.” he said.

Marinette frowned.

“You’re lying, minou. I can tell.” she narrowed her eyes at him. He was definitely caught.

“It did cause me to sneeze… a lot.” he finally admitted.

“Oh goodness. I tortured my kitty without even knowing it! I’m so sorry, Adrien!” she covered her face again, looking embarrassed.

“I still love it though! Don’t worry, Marinette. I still think it looked wonderful. That was a hat. I can’t wait for the world to see all the beautiful designs you have in store for them.”

“You really think they’re that great?” she finally peeked out from her hands.

“Definitely.”

Marinette smiled as she slowly removed her hands from her face.

“Thank you.”

He nodded. As they relaxed, he felt it was a good time to stretch their legs a little. The bill was paid for and he already checked to see if anything was left behind.

“So, are you ready to head out for a walk?” asked Adrien.

She nodded.

“Yeah. Just about done. Plagg, Tikki. Are both of you finished?” she asked.

He saw the two kwamis relaxing on the table. He could see Plagg as he happily finished the last cheese on display. Tikki finished ages ago. She shook her head at her counterpart who stuffed his mouth greedily.

“Great lunch! What’s for dessert?” asked Plagg.

“Plagg! Don’t be such a glutton! Thanks for the meal, Marinette and Adrien.” said Tikki sweetly.

“Our pleasure.” he said. He looked at Marinette for confirmation if she was ready. She then nodded and so the both of them stood up from their seats. The kwamis returned to hide with their wielders.

“We can continue our conversations on the way out. By the way, remembered where you heard my name from yet?” asked Marinette.

Adrien groaned.

“Noo… it’s just so close. It’s like it’s on the tip of my tongue. Like a flavor I can nearly taste!” he said.

Marinette giggled.

“There there, Adrien. I like your choice of words though. Speaking of flavor, would you like some ice cream?”

“Ice cream? Are you talking about Andre’s?” asked Adrien.

Marinette nodded with delight.

“Yes! Only the best!” She took his hand and they held onto each other tight. As they walked out of the restaurant, they waved goodbye at the nice waitress who assisted them the entire time. Adrien made sure to tip her really well. Marinette told him he went overboard but what’s a few extra hundred euros? She’ll find them on their table with a thank you note after they leave.

“By the way, Adrien. Have you heard about this story… about eating Andre’s ice cream?” asked Marinette.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

“You mean the story where they say that couples who eat ice cream at Andre’s… will stay in love forever?” asked Adrien.

Marinette began to blush and nodded.

“Nope! Never heard of it.” Adrien feigned ignorance with a smirk. “Buuttt…”

He began to pull Marinette along a little faster.

“If there ever was such a romantic story, we have to go there faster… and do it right this moment!” he said now in a semi jog tugging along a giggling Marinette.

“Silly kitty! Slow down! We’ll get to Andre! No worries!” she said right beside him as she caught up to his speed. His lady was always quite fast.

“I love you.” he said.

She quickly kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you too.”

Today really was the best day of his life.

*******

Epilogue.

Marinette and Adrien finished their ice creams as they walked back towards her place. They continued their happy conversation along the way, their hands still locked together. It was a beautiful day and Marinette couldn’t have pictured it better.

“So you’re studying at Collège Françoise Dupont?” asked Adrien.

“That’s right. I’m going to start my last year soon.” replied Marinette as they slowly walked back to her place.

“Unbelievable, we could have met so many times! I practice my fencing there!” exclaimed Adrien.

“It’s crazy, huh? All these little things and we only just met.” she said as they saw the school. She began to see the bakery as well from the distance.

“I still haven’t figured out where I heard your name—-“ Adrien stopped in place, his hand pulling Marinette back from her pace.

“What is it?” she asked wondering why he abruptly halted. He had a stiff expression on his face. “An akuma?” she wondered and began to survey the scene.

“N-no! Sorry. It’s just I figured out where I know your name from. Dupain-Cheng… The Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie!” he looked at her with a shocked expression.

She sighed in relief. It wasn’t an emergency. Marinette giggled.

“Bingo! Wow. You finally realized! And right before we made it to my house too!” she said.

“So that means…” he looked bewildered.

She nodded.

“Yup! They’re my parents!” said Marinette proudly.

“You mean all these years… I’ve been buying pastries from your bakery?” she began to see him blush.

“If you feel like you’re embarrassed that you’ve been feeding me my own food all these years, you shouldn’t Adrien! It made me very happy that you ordered from us all the time.” she began to slowly pull him towards her home.

“It was really flattering! And it adds to the list! All these overlaps with our lives. We’re just meant to be, don’t you think?” she said.

“W-wait, Marinette. I-I don’t think I’m ready to meet your parents after all.” said Adrien but he still slowly followed her with their hands linked together.

“Suddenly getting cold feet? Why? You were so excited a while ago! Don’t tell me you’re scared now, kitty?” she teased.

“Well It’s just kinda rude. It’s our first date… and I have no gift. I mean. Oh god. Wait…” he looked like he remembered something embarrassing.

Marinette began to suspect that there was something more to it. She wasn’t going to push.

“They’re going to love you. We rehearsed this on the way here, remember? Why they’re only meeting you now? You even suggested that the reason why we haven’t hung out was because of your job, your father’s strictness, and that you were home-schooled.”

“Well, okay. Yeah. But sweetie—”

Marinette smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Adrien became silent as his face turned red.

“I think I like that. ‘Sweetie.’ What other new nicknames can we use?” Marinette tried diverting his attention to a different topic.

“Uh… well?” he just mumbled out.

“‘Honey’ maybe?… What about ‘Dear?’ Hmmm… They’re okay too. What do you think of ‘Hot Stuff?” she joked.

Adrien chuckled.

“Only if I get to call you, princess.” he winked. He finally began to calm down.

“Honestly, princess isn’t too bad since you already are my prince.” she leaned into him with her head on his shoulder.

“Duly noted.” Adrien however looked in fear as they approached the bakery.

“Hoo boy. Here we go.” he said in a whisper. She raised a curious eyebrow at him again.

“Seriously, Adrien. Don’t worry. I’m sure they’ll love you.” they finally landed in front of the store.

“Thanks. I-I’m glad to hear that.” he said a bit nervously.

“It’s funny that we never met until now since you’re a frequent customer here. But as I suspected, you had your bodyguard to buy you things, huh? You’ve actually never visited! Well, this will be perfect! Who else to tour you for your first time in the bakery, other than me?!” she said excitedly.

Adrien shakily nodded.

“Y-yeah. First time here…sure.” he said.

The door opened as she led the way. Luckily, there was no one else in the store. She could see through the crevice in the door to the kitchen that her parents were at the back of the bakery.

“Maman! Papa! I’m home! I want you to meet someone!” the excitement evident as she spoke.

“Maman… Papa. Oh kwami. You really were the one at the back…” Adrien whispered. She could have sworn she heard Plagg snicker in Adrien’s shirt pocket.

Marinette looked at him in wonder. “What are you talking about?” she asked.

“N-nothing, my lady.” he shook his head.

Soon, her mother appeared from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

“Marinette! Welcome back, dear.” She turned her head a little. “And you must be—“ her mother froze as she looked at her boyfriend.

Her father then appeared from the kitchen. He wiped his hands a little on his apron.

“So! You must be the boy Marinette’s been talking about—“ her father froze too as he looked at Adrien as well.

There was an awkward silence as Marinette noticed the funny looks of her parents at Adrien and her boyfriend’s stare back at her parents.

“ _Am I missing something?_ ” she thought.

“Uhm. I’d like you to meet, Adrien. He’s my boyfriend.” she said with an awkward smile. The tension still felt in the air.

After hearing him breathe a little, Adrien finally stepped forward and approached the counter, stretching his hand out to her parents.

“It’s nice to… see you again, sir.” his face was red as he offered his hand for a shake.

Marinette felt like something clicked in her head.

“Wait… What did you say? Again? What do you mean ‘again’?” she asked. Her eyes quickly ping-ponged back and forth from her parents to Adrien and back.

Finally, her parents chuckled breaking the awkward silence.

“So, it seems there’s something more to this story, I can’t wait to hear it.” her mother said.

“Oh most definitely. You’ve know each other for years and you never mentioned him to us, Marinette. Why again not?! You said it would be a long story. But the thing is your boyfriend over here is quite the nice young man especially when he dropped by yesterday.” said her father.

Marinette’s jaw dropped.

“What?! You came by yesterday?!” she exclaimed. Adrien looked frozen in place.

“And to think I’d tried setting you up yesterday! Looks like you two didn’t need my help! What was it, son? An unrequited love? It didn’t seem that way when my little girl said to me this morning ‘I’ve loved him for just as long as he’s courted me’ or something along those lines.” said Tom in glee.

“Papa!” she was blushing madly. Why did he have to mention that private conversation she had with them this morning?

But it felt like Marinette’s mind was going overdrive. Things were slowly falling into place. A wheel started turning in her head. Her father was trying to set her up yesterday? With who? And then… she remembered.

“Wait, you were that customer yesterday?!” she looked at him with her eyes blown wide.

Adrien just awkwardly laughed with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hehe. Uhm. Surprise?” said Adrien.

Marinette groaned. Soon she was enveloped by the arms of her father who collected her, her mother and Adrien together in a big group hug.

“Oh! I can’t wait to hear the story of you two!” said her father.

Marinette wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. The introduction and explanation of their relationship was going to be so much more embarrassing than she thought it would ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! Like I said in the beginning notes, I have more silly situations for these two. I hope I didn't make them sound too out of character at times! I just felt like this could have been a scenario if Adrien and Marinette met in this certain way. I also wanted to imagine how her parents would react to meeting Adrien that way too. I have ideas for the rest of the cast but I'll see if I'll ever continue! Anyway! Till next time!


End file.
